


Pillow Talk

by obsidian_snowflake



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidian_snowflake/pseuds/obsidian_snowflake
Summary: In the Tokyo of the early 2020s, in a cozy hotel room in Asakusa, a mutant and a mutate are currently preventing a disaster from happening.How?Simply by being nowhere near the foreshown place of event.





	1. Exposition

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this fanart](https://mejiro927.tumblr.com/post/161690926091/f-sleep-pillow).  
> (The artist gave their permission.)

Cable sees it in one of his precognitive flashes.  
Tomorrow, Deadpool will kill a person very important to the stability of the system and the world will lie in ruins a mere decade later. 

As you know, Nathan is a man who learns from his mistakes.  
So instead of letting Wade get near the target like last time, he suddenly appears next to Wade, grabs the merc's arm and teleports both of them to Japan.  
At first, Wade complains vociferously about being abducted, drawing quite the attention of tourists and locals to them – nearly as much as they would draw if they wore their combat suits.  
But the time traveler remains cool, drags the fussing man along until they stand in the lobby of a fancy hotel where he shuts Wade up by doing one simple thing – booking a double room.  
The receptionist gives them a disapproving look, but takes the cash and hands the key card to Nathan anyway. 

The room on the fifth floor has everything a tourist could ask for.  
A little fridge that works, an electric kettle that works, a TV with only Japanese channels, a wardrobe, a short-legged, tiny table, two tea cups, four prepacked crackers and two tea bags, a private bathroom with shampoo and bodywash, towels, toothbrushes and shavers. And – to put the cherry on top – there are two comfortable futons on the tatami floor and two white yukata for the guests to wear.

After the door closes behind them, Wade asks: "Why are we in Japan, Nate?"

"You like Japan and it's autumn. Autumn is a good season to visit Japan."

"Yeah, apoptosis for the win!" Wade laughs. "How long are we going to stay here again?" He had not paid any attention to the details after Cable had said the magic words. _Double room_.

"Two nights."  
To cover the critical time frame, he thinks.

Wade looks at him, a smile playing around the corners of his mouth.  
"You evil, evil man!"

The first thing Wade does after taking off his shoes is pushing the futons together so that no space is left between the mattresses and it looks like one large bed.  
Cable raises an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm not gonna spend our second honeymoon in a room with separate beds. Who do you think I am?  
Queen Elizabeth II? Definitely not!" He kneels down and rearranges the pillows.

"Wade, we aren't married anymore." Cable reminds him.  
More than 20 years since their divorce.. but fewer years for Wade who had not spent 15 years in the future.

"Says who?" 

"Says I."

"Then you're lucky that I've no qualms about **post** marital sex."

"I didn't bring you here for sex." Nathan clarifies.

Confused, Wade stands up.  
"You booked us into a double room and now you wanna tell me that we won't spend a dirty weekend together?"

"It's Tuesday, Wade."

"Don't change the subject!  
And don't give me one of your 'in my future' explanations for this room situation!  
What's going on, Summers? Why are we here?"

Cable sighs, but tells the merc the truth.  
"I'm trying to avoid another Weathers incident.  
I've to keep you far away from Washington and under surveillance."

Wade knows what his ex-husband means to say.  
"You want to keep me from screwing things up?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He's tired of being the one who constantly fucks things up. So, for once, he's fine with the mutant interfering in his life. There might even be a chance to get more out of this.  
"And that includes keeping me from screwing you?" Wade asks with a smirk.

Nathan hate-loves that smirk.

"You're insufferable, Wade!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. English is not my native language.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, you could have given me the time to pack some clothes. I don't even have a spare thong with me," Wade complains and eats the last rice cracker.  
Small crumbs are falling onto the table and into his tea as he bites another piece of the dry snack off.

After another sip, Nathan carefully puts his steaming cup of green tea down and looks at him.  
"Would you have come along willingly?"

It takes the mutate a few seconds to reply.  
He's about to spit out a sassy _Never!_ but stops himself just in time. That's not what he really wants to say. In the end, he settles on something less rebellious.  
"On concessionary terms." 

That's an unexpected answer.  
Cable is surprised, but he doesn't let it show on his face.  
"Well, I have a purse full of money with me. If that's what it takes to appease you, I'll buy you underwear."

"How cheap do you think I am?  
It takes a little more to appease me, Nate. A little much more."

~*~

A three-hour-long shopping tour and a stop at a ramen restaurant later, they are heading back to their hotel.  
The nightly streets are bathed in neon light that makes the street lamps almost unnecessary.  
Nate walks a few steps behind Wade, carrying the many bags that hold the stuff Wade has bought.  
The purchases range from clothes and sweets to a whole lot of Hello Kitty merchandise which Wade obviously has a fondness for.  
And somewhere in between swings the bag from that freaky sex shop Wade just had to visit.  
He's tired from the standing around waiting, the claustrophobic aisles, the sheer amount of products, the noise of the music played in the stores and the dizzying colours. It's too much.  
The merc really knows how to punish him. 

There's another brightly lit building that catches Wade's attention and makes him stop in his tracks.  
Cable takes a look inside through the store's entrance and heaves a groan.  
"I'm not setting foot in there. The aisles are way too narrow and it's crowded."

As Wade turns around, the white surgical mask he's wearing comes into view.  
One stare too many had made the insecure man rush to the nearest pharmacy to buy it.  
Together with a new red baseball cap, it hides most of the scars, tumor bumps and open sores that ravage the mutate's face from view. 

Wade looks at Nathan, then looks inside the store, swaying his head from right to left and from left to right, pondering.  
"I know you're packed and you're stacked, Priscilla. But it will surely work if you walk sideways like one of those crabs."

The scowl on Cable's face makes it clear that he won't do that.

"Fine. You can wait outside and watch the fishies," Wade says and points at one of the big fish tanks that line the entry area of the store. "BRB."

And with that and Nathan's wallet, he's diving right into the whirl of pop music, chatter, early Halloween decoration and tons of colourful goods.  
The time traveler steps aside and studies the marine life put on display here.  
With his eyes, he soon follows a white fish through the water.  
The dark blue glow of the tank makes the pale fish look like a mystical being that passes by gracefully. It's soothing and allows Cable to block the noise around him out.  
He thinks of the ocean, of whales, of Providence ...

... until Wade comes back with two large yellow plastic bags, his voice pulling the mutant back to the here and now, and they continue to walk to their hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

Wade is busy unpacking his purchases when Nathan, after a quick shower, opens the bathroom door and steps on the soft foot mat that is placed right in front of it. Cable puts on a yukata and sits down cross-legged on the futon he had decided was his. There's a neat pile of clothing sitting right next to the mattress, topped with a small box that – according to the picture on it – contains black boxer briefs. The type of underwear he himself likes to wear. The type of underwear he deems very un-Wade-ish.

"Wade?"

The merc turns around. "Yes?"

"What's with those boxer briefs? Wasn't it a thong you wanted to buy?"

"They are for you. And the clothes underneath, too. It's a gift!" 

Cable inspects the box, the blue T-shirt and the black trousers. Indeed, everything is in his size.  
"How nice of you to buy me a gift with my very own money," he says with dry sarcasm. 

"Yep, that's me. Nicest guy you'll ever meet," Wade retorts playfully and rambles on, "I was tempted to get you a leopard print thong, but you even refused to wear something like that for the Marvel Swimsuit Special's first issue. The very first issue, Nate! With She-Hulk on the cover! Damn, I'm sure you would have made the cover if you had agreed to wearing something splishy-splashy-sexy.  
Not your boring, blue combat suit.  
So I figured that it would be a waste of money."

Marvel Swimsuit Special?  
In an effort to understand what Wade might mean, Nathan tries to remember if he has ever been asked to wear leopard print underwear.  
It's such an unusual request that he should be able to recall it.  
Indeed, there's one scene that comes to mind. Swimwear, not underwear.  
But how would Wade know about that?  
Had he been there, well hidden, sent by Tolliver to spy on him? That would make sense.  
And filing this memory away under _Swimsuit Special_ would make some sense, too.  
People had worn clothes made for bathing, after all.  
"You were there when Boom-Boom tried to make me wear that bikini bottom?  
It was way too small and provided no space for my genitals. That's why I refused. I don't dislike the fur pattern of leopards. Actually, I find it very beautiful."

"The picture was in a magazine!" Wade insists stubbornly. "I wasn't there!"

If Wade takes such pride in his camouflage skills, Nathan will play along to keep him happy.  
"Of course you weren't."

"I wasn't even in the same time zone! Or hemisphere!" Wade rattles on.  
"Heck, I wasn't even born at that time!"

Cable snorts with laughter.  
"You wanna tell me I was attacked by a six feet tall baby with a big mouth one month later?"

"Six feet two," Wade corrects immediately.  
"Of course I wasn't born as a baby. I was born as full-grown me. My baby years have yet to happen. Those stories have yet to be told," Wade tries to explain.  
"Hey, stop laughing, old man!"  
Wade knows that he usually sounds crazy to everyone but him. – Fuck, he sounds crazy to himself on two out of three days! – Yet, he hates to be laughed at by Nate, of all people.  
"You're such an asshole!"

Cable slowly regains his composure. He knows that he shouldn't laugh about Wade, but it's hard not to when the man's lunacy reaches this level. The moment he has pulled himself together, he apologizes. Even though Wade doesn't say a single word, Nathan takes the silence – more specifically, the lack of further insults – as evidence that the younger man has accepted his apology.

Wade swings from ignoring the mutant back to talking to him when he opens the ornate wooden box that he had placed on the table in front of him before Nathan had asked about the boxer briefs.  
"For your information, I bought one of those $300 melons."  
He takes the luxury item out of its fine bedding and holds it next to his face.  
"What am I, Nate? Tiny hint: M is the first letter."

Looking at the overly expensive fruit first, then at Wade, Nathan concludes:  
"You're a moron."

"Oh, come on, Summers!"  
Feeling offended, Wade lets his voice reflect his outrage, loud and angry.  
But at the split of a second, he calms down and gives his man another chance.  
"Try again! It's not even that hard!" The merc encourages and points at the melon and at himself, in that order, repeatedly.

"You're a melon-"  
Wade's affirmative nods tell him that he's on the right track.  
Now the marred index finger points only to the excited man's chest.  
"-man."

"Argh!" Wade exclaims, "I can't believe you!"  
He plops down and rolls around on the tatami floor, holding the exclusive melon against his broad chest. When Nathan clears his throat, the mutate stops and sits up again, keeping the (botanically speaking) berry in his lap. 

"So, what are you?" Nathan asks, a little curious what the right answer is.

"I'm a melonpan," Wade declares as if it was the most well-known fact ever.  
"Put a melon and a pansexual together, you get a melonpan," he further explains, ignoring the phonetic flaw in it.  
"Don't look at me like that, Nate. It was quite evident. Not my fault that you couldn't solve it.  
Look, I'll give you half of my melon as a consolation prize."  
He points at it with both his index fingers and Nathan stops looking at him _like that_.

Wade produces a still sealed cutting board, a transparent bag filled with cocktail picks (screaming pink plastic ones, each adorned with a little heart at the non-pointy end) and a big kitchen knife in another expensive-looking box from one of the bags.  
Soon, he starts to prepare the dessert by cutting the melon into two halves and getting rid of the seeds that end up inside an empty plastic bag.  
With the elegance of someone who uses a blade on the regular, the merc cuts the fruit into bite-sized pieces and sticks a pick into every piece.  
To Nathan, that's a waste of resources, but knowing this era and Wade, he keeps silent and gives him a pass on it.  
When Wade is done with the preparations, the time traveler sits down at the tiny table and tastes the musk melon for the first time.  
It's juicy and its outstanding sweetness surprises him. It doesn't compare to any fruit he has ever eaten. He notices that Wade is watching him with a sly smile as he reaches for another delicious treat. 

The collection of pink cocktail picks on Cable's side of the table grows faster than the one on Wade's side. Considering his share consumed, the mutant stops picking up more.

"Would you like some more, Nate?" Wade asks in a sugary tone of voice.  
"You can have them." He points at the four remaining pieces on the cutting board.

Indeed, Nathan would love to eat more of this special food.  
But the offer comes as a big surprise since acts of selflessness aren't very common for Wade.  
"Are you sure you don't want to eat them yourself?"

"Oh, it's alright, Natey.  
The more you eat of them, the better for me."

Now, that makes no sense.  
And Nathan is now certain that he is smelling a rat here.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, what's a few more bites of melon when I can have melon-flavored dick later?"

The glare that follows is enough to make clear that this is not the way to a certain mutant's hard...  
to his heart!


	4. Chapter 4

Before Wade can occupy the bathroom, Cable enters the unit to brush his teeth, considering it a luxury to have the time and equipment to do so.  
The toothpaste tube that comes with the toothbrush is quite small and he fiddles with the tiny cap.  
It's impossible to open it with his robotic arm. The sensory function is just too crude.  
Sometimes, he wishes he had his techno-organic arm back. The perception had been way better.  
He switches to holding the tube with his left hand and tries to unscrew it with his right hand instead.  
It's still difficult since the tips of his fingers are calloused and rather unfit for that kind of task.  
If he just had his telekinesis, this would be so much easier.  
He could ask Wade to open it for him, but that would be too embarrassing.  
Instead, he bites down on the cap with the molars on the right side of his face and twists the tube itself. That proves to be a success.  
Finally, he can apply the paste on the toothbrush and clean his teeth to his heart's content. 

With a minty-fresh taste in his mouth, Nathan leaves the bathroom and the moment he does so, Wade rushes inside as if he was chased by a swarm of angry bees and it was the only safe place.  
Maybe he has to pee.  
Yawning, the mutant dims the light and makes for his bed.  
That shopping tour has worn him out and if someone were to ask him whether he'd want to go shopping again or go to war, he would definitely choose the latter.  
He takes notice of the baby blue pillow on Wade's futon. It isn't native to the hotel room and has the word FUCK plastered over a big, pink heart. Not paying it much attention, Nathan lies down and covers himself with the light blanket. Although it's autumn, the temperatures are far from cold.

Nathan closes his eyes.  
The time traveler listens to the pattering melody of running water that is coming from the shower.  
He's already in the state of dozing off when Wade plops down next to him.

"Priscilla?" 

The mutant's eyes stay closed, but a low murmur lets Wade know that Nathan isn't fast asleep yet. 

"I know it's not the reason we are here, but... can't we do it anyway?"

"What are you talking about?" Sleepiness is present in his voice.

"Fuck! Didn't you see my new pillow?"

"Saw it."  
From the sound of it, Cable couldn't be less interested in this conversation.  
Wade sighs disappointedly.  
He had tried it the blunt way, telling the man directly that he would like to have sex with him.  
And he had tried it the subtle way, by having one of those fuck/sleep pillows communicate his desire to the silver fox.  
Even giving him love gifts hadn't helped.  
Why is Nate so reluctant to sleep with him?  
Does he not have feelings for him anymore? The thought alone hurts Wade.  
Hopefully, there's a different reason.

"Hey, Nate? Do I have to get you viagra?"

Nathan turns away, leaving Wade to face his back.  
There's noticeable anger in his voice when he says:  
"I need no viagra!"

"Then prove it and fuck me!"

"Wade.."

"You can punch me first if that floats your boat and gets me some lovin'."

"You're crazy."

"It's called hurt/comfort. First you hurt me, then you comfort me."

"Damn it, Wade! Stop bothering me!  
I'm really tired and I don't want to have sex with you now. Can't you see that?"

"Sorry.." The merc retreats.

"Good night!" A hard command.

~*~

The next day, things are way more peaceful.  
They enjoy a trip to Yokohama, complete with having a convenience store food breakfast while sitting on a bench alongside the waterfront, a nice walk in fresh air that is accompanied by the meows of seagulls and caws of crows, a delicious lunch in Chinatown and – much to Wade's surprise and delight – a ride on the giant Ferris wheel at the Cosmo World amusement park. 

It starts to rain the very moment they take their seats in the Ferris wheel's cabin.  
The melody of the raindrops that hit the cabin's roof becomes mesmerizing.  
Wade watches the water running down the window to his right and starts tracing the trails with his index finger.  
"Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"Just for the record, we came to Yokohama, ate at a restaurant in Chinatown and now we are taking a ride on the Cosmo Clock. You do know that this is quite couply?"

"I guess it is."  
He had noticed a surprising amount of couples spending their day in Yokohama.

"And are you interested in doing more couply things?"

"Like what?"

"A kiss?" The mutate asks shyly.

There's a moment of silence before Cable answers.  
"If you want a kiss, you've to take that damn mask and cap off."

The surgical mask and the baseball cap are gone in record time and Cable's lips meet Wade's.


	5. Chapter 5

Soaked to the skin, they enter their room.  
It's still raining heavily and the sky's colour has changed to a dull grey.  
The only thing that has made it from the metro station to the hotel without getting wet is the book that Cable has bought today. A plastic bag and the warrior's protection have saved it from the rain.

Wade takes one of the fresh towels from the bathroom to dry his bald head off with and tells Nathan to take a hot shower first. He's the one with the healing factor. He can't catch a cold. Or get ill with pneumonia. Or die. Nathan, on the other hand, can. He is past his prime and future tech and precognitive flashes aside, there's not much left that sets him apart from the ordinary elderly man.  
Sure, he's still built like a tank, vigorous and the most attractive silver fox Wade has ever seen, but that doesn't negate the fact that, now without the T.O. and the telekinesis, he is basically as vulnerable as the ordinary human.

Humming the melody of some pop song, Wade gets rid of his drenched clothes and waits for Nathan to leave the bathroom. The kiss in the Ferris wheel's cabin replays on his mind. It had been passionate and promising and if the engine had broken and they would have been stuck at height for a while, there would have happened more than just kissing. Wade is certain of that.

For a moment, he fantasizes about the two of them having sex in a Ferris wheel's cabin.  
That would be hot. Their coupling would most likely cause the cabin to sway, but fuck that. It would be hot nevertheless.  
When the well-known feeling settles in his private parts, he comes back to reality and wraps the towel around his waist. He's not going to greet his man with a semi-boner when he leaves the bathroom. No. He's going to take a shower himself, clean his oozing, pussy wounds as good as possible, use a lot of the nice-smelling bodywash even though it hurts his sensitive skin and make sure he's good to go before they indulge in sex.

Two minutes later, Wade is inside the unit and starts to wash himself while Nathan puts on the clothes that Wade had given him yesterday.  
Deeming the black trousers and the blue T-shirt leisure wear, he had not worn them for their trip to Yokohama. But now that they will stay inside the hotel for some time – it doesn't look like the rain will stop anytime soon and they had a very filling lunch – it seems to be a good time to wear the outfit and show Wade that he appreciates the gift. 

After what seems way too long to Nathan to take a simple shower, Wade leaves the bathroom and finds the mutant reading on the futon, dressed in the clothes he had bought for him.  
Although it's nice to see Nate wear them, he had hoped to find the man a little more naked.  
And to find him not reading but desperately yearning for Wade to join him on the bed.  
After that kiss, Wade had thought that Nate was just as eager for some adult content as he is.  
Frustration builds inside him. Mixed with the fear that Cable really doesn't like him anymore.  
True, he had done some fucked up things to the time traveler in the past.  
But Nate had always taken him back.  
And he had kissed him barely two hours ago. With tongue. 

Without looking up from the pages, Cable asks:  
"What's taken you so long?"

"I've been busy shaving my legs. And other body parts," Wade answers suggestively.

"As if there was any hair to shave off. You look like a naked mole-rat, Wade."

"That was a metaphor, Summers. Or an euphemism. I don't know. Point is, I didn't mean it literally!"

Once he has fought off the incoming waves of self-consciousness and hurt (Naked mole-rats aren't that ugly, right? They are somehow cute, right?), Wade goes through his options.  
He could ignore Nate just like Nate ignores him right now – absorbed in his stupid book as he is.  
Or he could give it a last try.  
It's not like he has any idea when another opportunity like this will occur.  
It's only the two of them in a room with a bed. And Cable's current self-imposed mission is to man-sit him. The warrior might appear uninterested now, but the enthusiastic kiss had happened.  
The real question is not if he should give it a last try, but how he should approach Nate.  
Should he do it the blunt way or the subtle way?  
The blue pillow attracts his attention and he decides for the latter.

 

Trying to get Cable's attention, Wade clears his throat.  
When the time traveler doesn't react, he does it a little more insistently.

As Nathan turns his head to see what the merc wants, he finds him kneeling behind him, wearing a yukata and a Deadpool mask and holding the pillow that says FUCK in front of his chest.  
It's pretty obvious what the younger man wants.  
And Nathan doesn't exactly not want it.  
It's just that he'd really like to finish the chapter about blue whales first now that he has started to read it. He turns the page and gives the high-quality underwater photo that accompanies the text on the next page a fond look. It shows a whale cow and her calf in sun-drenched waters, the light drawing patterns on their skin. He sighs. The book won't vanish. But his time with Wade will run out.

The mask doesn't sit well with him.  
"What's with your mask? Where did you even get it?"

"I got it from the sex shop."

"That place sells your mask?" He asks in disbelief.

"My guess is that it's leftover merchandise from the time I was an Avenger.  
They had all kinds of masks for roleplay.  
But since you were standing around awkwardly in the dildo section the whole time, of course you missed out on eyeing all the other fun stuff there."

"Whatever. Take it off.  
I'm not gonna have sex with you unless I can see your face," Nathan says, not yet turning around to actually face Wade. 

Wade rolls the mask up and pulls it off. Then he throws it right on Cable's open book.  
"There, it's a bookmark," he says.

The cyborg carefully pushes the book aside, off the futon, to keep it safe from harm.  
He's about to turn around when Wade suddenly crawls over him like an overgrown cat and settles down where the book had been, positioning himself as the little spoon.

"Read me like one of your books." 

The instruction makes Nathan chuckle and he gives in.  
"Come here, Melonpanman," he laughs and pulls Wade closer to his chest.

Soon, he peppers the younger man's marred neck with feathery kisses while his hands slowly roam over Wade's clothed chest and stomach. He hears Wade's content sighs.

Little by little, Cable exposes more of the other's skin.  
First the right shoulder so that he can kiss a trail from neck to there, then more of the chest to be able to touch and feel Wade's skin with his right hand.  
The landscape the scars and bumps and wounds create is fascinating in itself and it's completely different every time they meet.  
The sighs turn into needy moans as Nathan carefully plays with Wade's right nipple and has his robotic hand palm the still covered crotch.  
Even with its poor sensory function, he can feel how hard his partner in battle and bed already is down there.

Struggling in Nate's hold, Wade turns around to be face to face with his silver fox.  
Their eyes meet and the time-displaced mutant has to admit to himself that he wishes he could just stop time travelling and be in a normal relationship with Wade, putting an end to the weird mess that meeting irregularly across time has caused.  
But he can't...  
He's the one who can change the future. And he has to meet his responsibility.  
He won't tell Wade that the reason he had not wanted to get intimate with him this time was that he didn't want to be thrown into this inner turmoil again. He had wanted to keep his distance in order to remain unaffected. To keep his feelings at bay. He should have known that he doesn't have the strength of will to go through with it once Wade is actually around.


	6. Chapter 6

"I wish I knew how to quit you," Cable says out loud.

"Wha -"  
Before Wade can ask him what the fuck that is supposed to mean, Nate cups his face with his non-robotic hand and kisses him hard. The mutant does not waste any time on decency, getting his tongue involved right from the start and dominating the kiss emphatically.

Wade wants to voice his disapproval of getting cut short, but it's impossible, his lips sealed by Nathan's vigor.  
Like this, he can't give anything forth but muffled sounds.  
Is it really so important to know what Cable meant when he's now kissing him like this?  
Accepting the absence of an answer, Wade soon draws even closer to his ex-husband, pressing his own body against Nate's bulky frame and receiving the kiss happily.

The only thing that is left bothering the merc is that they are still wearing clothes.  
He wants to be skin to skin with Cable, yearning for his bodily warmth and for that other beautiful feeling of warmth and comfort that he knows his lover will make blossom in him.  
Impatiently, Wade tugs at the blue T-shirt to tell Nate that he wants it gone.

Picking up on that, Nathan breaks the fierce kiss, sits up straight and takes off his T-shirt slowly, knowing full well that Wade's eyes are on him and that he enjoys watching him getting rid of the piece of clothing. Once it's gone, he strips off the black trousers, too.

When his fingers reach the waistband of his underwear, Wade calls a halt to him undressing.  
"No, wait! Keep them on!  
I want to be the one who frees you of your panties.  
Pretty please." 

Cable shrugs and keeps the boxer briefs on. "Fine."  
Of course he will allow the younger man to do it if he wants to so badly.

All of a sudden, Wade takes action.  
He pushes the mutate over decidedly and climbs on top of him.  
Next, he sits on Nathan, effectively straddling him.  
The merc unravels the knot of the slim obi around his waist and flashes a roguish smile before he moves his shoulders in a way that makes the fabric slide off. The yukata cascades down, gathering around his hips.

Cable takes the picture in front of his eyes in.  
Wade might not be as built as him and his body is densely covered with scars, bumps and wounds, but that's not something he would ever care about.  
To him, Wade is beautiful.

Wade bends forward until his chest touches Nathan's and their lips are only millimeters apart.  
Ever so gently, scarred lips touch Nathan's for a tender moment, gifting him with a sensual kiss before distancing themselves again. When Nathan lifts his head to follow after them, they move further away.  
The assassin plays this little game for a while.  
Swaying back and forth, blessing the man underneath him with his affection and depriving him of it.

After a little while, Wade feels Cable's hands on his exposed behind, describing soothing circles there before possessively clutching his glutes.  
A surprised moan escapes Wade's mouth.  
"Summers!" He scolds, but sticks out his butt even more at the same time and starts to kiss his man in earnest – locking lips with him and getting his tongue heavily involved.

Meanwhile, Cable continues to knead Wade's buttocks which earns him more content moans that echo inside the cave of his mouth.

Out of the blue, Wade ends the passionate kiss and moves backwards.  
Now the merc's butt is out of Nathan's reach, but Wade can worship the other's body, licking and sucking at the left nipple enthusiastically until he moves on to the right side to tease the other bud with his velvety-scarred tongue just as much.  
Nate's soft groans reach his ears and he decides to proceed on his journey downwards.

Leaving a trail of kissed and nibbled skin in his wake, Wade arrives at Nate's boxer briefs.  
The mutate traces the outlines of his lover's manhood with his tongue before he finally pulls the restricting black fabric down.

Wade blatantly stares at the other's genitals.  
The proud erection that Cable is sporting outright condemns the idea that he might need viagra, but there's one thing that has changed down there.  
What is missing is the T.O. streak on the warrior's penis.  
Of course it's only logical that when the T.O. is gone everywhere else, it's gone there too. But somehow, Wade hadn't thought about it before.

"Looks like my dildo is outdated," the mutate says as he studies Nate's impressive but completely T.O.-free erection.

"Shit! Did I say that out loud?" Wade asks, shock present in his voice.  
He expects Nate not to like the fact that he owns a custom-made dildo that resembles the mutant's dick. Whatever version.

"I didn't hear a thing," Cable answers.  
It's not like he's in need of an explanation – there once was a time when his mind was connected to the entirety of the Internet – and neither does he want to hear about the why.  
So he spares Wade the embarrassment and pushes the man's face down with his robotic hand and measured force. The merc follows Nathan's suggestion and stuffs his mouth with the older's cock, aware that Nate's answer is a lie but being thankful for it.

Knowing exactly what his man likes, Wade takes good care of Nathan, giving head until he's told to stop.  
When Wade looks up, a string of saliva still connects his mouth with Cable's member.  



	7. Chapter 7

"Bad?" Wade asks, looking crestfallen.  
He had tried his hardest to give Nate the kind of blowjob the mutant had always liked.  
Does Cable no longer like the things he had liked in the past?

Noticing the sad look on Wade's face, Nathan is quick to clear things up.  
"No, it's good."  
With his non-robotic hand, he caresses the merc's prominent jawline, letting his thumb draw sensual circles on the younger's bottom lip.  
"Too good, in fact. I don't think I can get it up a second time."

"Seems like you need a rejuvenating cure, old man."  
Wade licks the calloused tip of Cable's thumb.  
"If you search deep enough, you'll surely still find traces of younger you's DNA in me."

Cable is about to explain that even if he was able to fix the broken machine and there was some of their mixed up DNA left in Wade's system to this day, it would be impossible to clone his body with that. But before he can say a single word, the mutate continues and it turns out that he's not talking about the mixed up DNA.

"Say, is this the real reason you don't wanna use a condom?  
Am I your secret DNA storage?" Wade asks.

"That's exactly how it is," Cable answers with amused sarcasm.

"And would you like to store a recent sample away?" Wade asks and starts to laugh about his own words. It's the most ridiculous erotic talk they have ever had.

Once he has refocused, they proceed to business.

 

Wade is on his knees, his behind up in the air, his right cheek pressed into the fuck/sleep pillow as Nathan – for the first time ever – gives him a rim job.  
He has wished for this act of intimacy for so long.

As much as he'd love to do it for Nate too, the man from the future won't let him, he knows.  
Nate doesn't allow him to do anything that involves his butt.  
And while Cable has never told him the reason why, he knows. He just knows.  
He hasn't forgotten what had happened on a morning-after many years ago. When Providence had still existed.  
He had woken up next to Nate after a night well spent, had snuggled up to the warrior from behind, had grabbed the older's nice ass and pressed his morning wood against his cleft.  
Instead of picking up on the signs – Cable's body had gone rigid, clenched fists and bated breath – he had carelessly whispered into his ear, "Let me fuck you."  
A T.O. elbow to his stomach later, Cable had jumped out of bed and locked himself in the bathroom, taking the longest shower Wade had ever witnessed him taking. 15 minutes.  
It's not like Wade would ever press him to talk about it.  
He doesn't feel like telling Nathan about what Typhoid Mary had done to him either.  
However, if he would be given a name, he'd kill that person without batting an eye. For free.

Feeling the mutant's tongue travel slowly over his perineum and towards his hole, Wade trembles with aroused excitement. The hands that part his cheeks keep him in place and that sneaky  
tongue soon arrives at his sensitive rim, drawing whimpers from him as it circles around  
the middle.  
Wade hugs the blue pillow tight, overwhelmed by the sensation. It feels nice.  
When Nathan stops circling and starts lapping in earnest, Wade turns into a moaning mess.  
The tongue even probes him a little.

"Baby.. mhh.. I.. I need you.. mhh.. inside me." He's barely able to articulate himself. 

Nathan playfully bites into one of the merc's cheeks, which makes Wade groan, before he retreats completely. 

"Did you buy lube?"

"Of course," Wade answers and points at the plastic bag from the sex shop.  
"But only because they had a melon-flavored product," he says, his face slightly flushed.

The plastic bag from the sex shop is right next to the futon, so Nathan doesn't have to get up to get it.  
He litters the mattress with the bag's contents.  
A small bottle of lube that is decorated with little drawings of melons and a box of condoms, its design similar to the lube.  
A slim object made of steel falls on top of the box and even though it looks like a key ring with a longish charm attached to it, Cable knows what it really is.  
He picks the bottle and turns to Wade who is on his forearms and knees, a perky grin on his face.

After Nathan has managed to introduce his slicked up index and middle finger, Wade, impatient as he is, tells him to hurry.  
So he slathers lube on his erection and lines up with the mutate's anus before pushing in resolutely.  
The impact has Wade nosedive into the pillow, right into the middle of the pink heart, his moan muffled. He loves to feel Nate inside him.

It's only a couple of thrusts before they change the position.  
Spooning Wade from behind, Cable carefully pushes back in, trying for the right angle to graze the mutate's prostate.  
An ecstatic moan tells him that he has succeeded.

"At least you still have prostate radar, old man," Wade teases and Nathan repeats the action a few more times, driving Wade a little crazy, before he settles for a slower, deeper penetration that allows both of them to calm down and indulge in their lovemaking.

A little bit of shifting makes kissing in this position somehow possible.  
Wade's right hand has found its way to the back of Nathan's head while Nathan's hand has found its way to Wade's pec, clutching it possessively and rubbing the sensitive nipple with his thumb.

Like this, Wade can feel the warmth of his lover's body against his skin.  
But that's not the only thing he can feel.  
It's as if the other's body sends out something that his own body welcomes on the cellular level. Something that relaxes him. Something that makes him feel safe and warm and good.  
He sighs into the kiss.  
He will think of this moment the next time he's dying in excruciating pain.  
But he doesn't want to think of excruciating pain and death now. He wants to enjoy this.

Time passes, then his hand leaves the back of Nate's head and he breaks the long kissing session.  
"Hey, Cabelinchen."

Now that's something Wade has never called him before.  
"Hm?" He huffs into the younger man's ear.

"If I get you to blow your load first, will you use the sound on me?"

Nathan agrees.

Suddenly, without warning, the merc clutches at Cable's hip and thrusts back hard, stealing a deep, approving groan from the mutant.

In this position, it's not possible for Wade to go as fast as he can when he's riding his lover, but he's trying his hardest to set a good pace anyway and judging by Nate's grunts, he's doing well.  
Keeping the right angle so Nate's cock won't slip out of his body, Wade moves forwards and pushes back into the warrior's lap repeatedly.

While Wade's hand on his hip keeps Cable from doing any thrusting himself, the firm grip also adds to the overall experience.  
It doesn't take him long to find release. 

Wade can feel the slight burn caused by alkaline jizz on chafed epithelium and stops. He has to breathe in a few times before he can declare himself the winner.

After pulling out, Nathan reaches for the slim sound.  
It's four inches long with a blunt tip. The four small, impaled beads become gradually bigger towards the top end where the ring is attached to the sound. 

They stay in the same position with Nathan spooning Wade from behind as he prepares the younger man by putting lube on the tip of his marred cock, covering the slit with the gooey liquid.  
The lube isn't antibacterial and he's only ok with using it for this particular purpose because Wade has a superior healing factor. 

Dangling the sound in front of Wade's eyes, the warrior peppers the mutate's shoulder blade with little kisses.  
"You sure you want it?"

"Yeah," Wade confirms.

So Nathan coats the sound with lube and proceeds.  
He holds Wade's penis with his robotic hand and carefully inserts the blunt tip into the merc's slit.  
Very precisely with a steady hand.  
He can hear Wade's breath hitch the moment the rather cold, slick steel sinks into his urethra.  
When the first bead disappears, it forces a whimper out of the man.  
Cable pauses for a moment.  
"Does it hurt?" 

"No, it's just.. a strange feeling," Wade says.

"Okay." 

The second bead draws another whimper from Wade, but he again assures Nathan that it's ok to continue, demanding it even.  
Being filled like this is a new and weird sensation.  
The small beads cause a stretch that is unpleasant at first, but the more he gets used to it, the better it feels. It's good that Cable doesn't rush things.

After the third bead, the mutant pulls the sound back out in one swift move, making Wade scream due to the sensation.  
"Fuck! Summers! What the hell?"

Nathan chuckles.  
"Felt good, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did. But fuck, that was a bit much! Give a guy a warning!" Wade complains.

Soon, the sound gets inserted again and the beads' stretch becomes rather pleasurable.  
Once it's all in, Nathan puts the ring on his middle finger.  
By moving only his finger, he pulls the longish object halfway out and pushes it back in, penetrating Wade's cock slowly.

Only moments later, Wade is spilling needy moans, begging Nathan to do it faster.  
He feels his erection throbbing with need.  
The stimulation from inside so strong.  
He's so close.

Somehow, just at the right moment, Nathan pulls it out in that swift move again and Wade stains the white sheets with his cum, experiencing an intense and long orgasm.  
He tries to catch his breath, shivering all over.

Cable embraces him from behind with his strong arms, calming him with soothing words.  
Some time is spent cuddling.  
It's nice.

They need a shower.  
But not now. Now is nap time.  
Wade flips the pillow over – the other side has the word SLEEP, written in dark blue letters, plastered over a big, white cloud – and rests his head on it.

The room smells of sex and it's still raining outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ScienceTalk: The only way to clone someone from sperm would be to use the DNA of the person's epithelial cells in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment.  
> I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
